


Kion and The Lion Guard

by Keywriter



Category: The Lion Guard (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keywriter/pseuds/Keywriter
Summary: This is a rewrite of Disney Jr's The Lion Guard. And I know what you're thinking; 'Why? The show was already perfect,' and 'it's meant for kids why bother?' I understand and agree, but I think we can also agree that it had more potential. And since the shows debut I've had so many ideas to help tap that potential.I'll be starting at the beginning, halfway through The Return of The Roar. Then I'll be writing original episodes of a story arc having Kion search the Pride Lands for lions to join him while performing his duties. Any other rewrites of the shows episodes will only be plot relevant. I know it's rather overboard but I think you'll like what I have in store.
Kudos: 6





	Kion and The Lion Guard

Ch 1 Return of The Roar

Kion the lion prince and Bunga the honey badger had gathered their friends, Fuli the cheetah, Beshte the hippopotamus and Ono the cattle egret bird up on a hill. All five of them had finished working together to help Fuli from stampeding baboons. Now was the time for Kion to discuss the business he had with them.

“Hey guys,” Kion addressed. “Thanks for meeting with me. I wanted to talk to you because, well I need your help.”

“What’s the kerbubble Kion,” Beshte asked?

“The five of us are the Pride Lands fiercest, bravest, strongest, fastest and keenest of sight,” Kion explained complimenting his friends. “And that’s why I want you all to join the new Lion Guard. Together we’ll protect the Pride Lands and defend the Circle of Life.”

Ono gave a long whistle to the impressive and heavy offer.

“Well lick my tail and call me a meerkat,” Beshte smiled.

“Hey,” Bunga interjected. “My uncle’s a meerkat!”

“No offense Bunga.” Beshte apologized. “Wait, aren’t you a honey badger?

“Lion Guard,” Fuli ran up to Kion with skepticism? “Figures, always the lions lording over the Pride Lands. I suppose Simba put you in charge of this little team Kion.”

“You bet your spots he did,” Bunga defended.

“Fuli,” Kion addressed, “the Lion Guard needs you. You’re the Pride Lands fastest…”

“You got that right,” Fuli bragged. “And you’re supposed to be the fiercest?”

“Well he is a lion,” Beshte pointed out.

“And lions are fierce,” Ono stated. “It’s kind of common knowledge really.”

“Show ‘em the roar Kion,” Bunga ran up to him excited. “Show ‘em the roar!”

“What’s Bunga talking about,” Fuli asked? “The roar, you think you’re something special just cause you can roar?” Kion was sternly offended as the nasty cheetah walked away.

“Wait till you hear it,” Bunga said. “Come on Kion, show ‘em the roar!”

“So,” Beshte began, “what is the deal with your roar?”

“Oh you totally have to show us now Kion,” Fuli smirked.

“Seeing is believing,” Ono smiled. “Though with a roar it’s more about hearing.”

“Okay fine,” Kion conceded, “I’ll show you the roar. Just uh, stay behind me, I don’t want anybody getting hurt.” He walked over to the top of a hill and stared out to the open plains as his friends waited in anticipation. “Ready?” The boys answered with excited smiles while Fuli remained skeptical.  
“Okay,” Kion said, “this is the roar.” Kion bared his claws, took in a deep breath and unleashed tiny little squeak. “What in the Pride Lands?”

“That was… different,” Ono said breaking the awkward silence.

“Kion,” Fuli laughed, “you call that a roar?”

“Didn’t sound like a roar,” Beshte observed.

“That wasn’t the roar,” Bunga exclaimed. “That was a squeak!”

“I’ve found him your highness!” The sudden voice from above was none other than Zazu the toucan circling the five different animals. . “Kion is over here,” he claimed guiding Kion’s father Simba and sister Kiara and her friend Tifu up the hill.

“See dad,” Kiara said jumping up to her fathers’ side. “What I tell ya?”

“Thank you Kiara,” Simba rolled his eyes. “You and Tifu go ahead and track the gazelle, I need to talk to Kion, alone.” 

“Yes dad,”” Kiara said.

“Thank you princess,” Simba thanked. The two lion cub girls ran off as the king approached the prince.

“Dad,” Kion called meeting his father halfway, “am I glad to see you. I’m not sure why but when I tried the…”

“Kion,” Simba interrupted, “Kiara tells me that you’ve asked Bunga to join the Lion Guard.” He looked over to see Bunga with three other mixed animals.

“Hey,” Bunga greeted awkwardly.

“Is this true,” Simba asked his son?

“Well yeah,” Kion answered nervously and then smiled, “I was just talking to all my friends about it.”

“Your friends,” Simba asked? “Kion, I asked you to assemble the new Lion Guard, instead you’re just playing with your friends?”

“I’m not playing dad,” Kion argued. “My friends are the new Lion Guard. Fuli is the fastest, Beshte is the strongest, Ono is the keenest of sight and the bravest is Bunga.”

“Kion,” Simba scowled, “the Lion Guard has always been made of lions. Do you really think a Lion Guard with only one lion could protect the Pride Lands?”

“Well actually,” Kion tried explaining.

“Son listen,” Simba interrupted again. “The Lion Guard isn’t a game you play with your friends. The Circle of Life and your life will depend on who’s on your team. Please Kion, there are plenty of good lions for the guard. I need you to take your new responsibility seriously, just as seriously as Kiara takes hers.”

And Simba turned around and frowned as he left his son disappointed as well.

“But I do take it seriously,” Kion scowled walking away and completely forgetting about his friends.

“Kion,” Bunga called to no avail.

“Little B,” Beshte addressed Bunga, “I think Kion needs some time to himself.” And Kion took plenty of time to himself. All the while he thought of his decisions and his fathers harsh words of wisdom. It was near sunset when he began speaking to himself again.

“Dad wanted the best for the Lion Guard and I found them,” Kion contemplated. “But now, maybe the best isn’t good enough. I just don’t understand.” The cub reached the edge of a rocky hill with a view of a river and the mountains as the sun began to set. Without any answers, Kion unleashed from his heart a song of his troubles.

Kion  
Why? Why even trust me at all?  
They say the Guard is my call  
But then come tell me I'm wrong

Now what? What should I do?  
And who? Who do I turn to?  
Now everything feels so upside down

Deep down, maybe I knew  
It was way too good to be true  
With all my friends looking up to me  
Some leader I turned out to be!

“Awe…” falsely sympathized a shivering voice from below. Kion looked over the rocks edge to see a black mist emerging from the shadow of the stone. The mist erupted a larger portion as it stayed in the trees shade and took form. Shrouded in the black haze was an adult male lion with dark brown fur, a pitch-black mane and had an easily recognizable mark on his left eye. “Poor little lion cub.”

"Hevi kabisa," Kion screamed and jumped off the rock back on his feet and took half a dozen steps backwards. “Y-you’re…”

“Yes, yes,” the frightening lion rolled his eyes interrupting, “it is I, your great uncle and once removed traitorous king of the Pride Lands.”

“Scar,” Kion named, “w-what are you doing here?”

“Well like your father Simba,” the phantasm growled at the name and cleared his throat to calm down, “I’m here to tell you that you’re wrong.”

“Seriously,” Kion asked, replacing his fear with frustration? “Now I have to take this from a murderer? Not only do you kill your brother but your own Lion Guard team. What do you know about leadership?”

“More than you,” Scar laughed. “Like how great and difficult a journey it will be for you as leader of the guard.”

“Well then we’re both wasting time,” Kion scowled. “I don’t think dad’s gonna let me lead the guard. He doesn’t think I can handle it.”

“He’s worried about you,” Scar said. “After all it’s been your first day on the job and you spend it playing with your friends.”

“I’m not playing,” Kion yelled. “I was supposed to find the bravest, keenest of sight, strongest and fastest in the Pride Lands and I did! Yes they’re my friends but they’re still great in all those ways!”

“Well,” Scar nodded with a sarcastic impressed tone, “it does sound like you know what you were doing. I mean it’s not as if you simply ran to the first names that popped into your head.” Kion had no retort as he thought of the deceivers words. “And I can completely sympathize with you, I know what it’s like when Simba intervenes with everything going our way, stopping us from doing what we want.” Kion had ceased scowling as he frowned in realization, was he truly not taking this purpose bestowed upon him seriously enough?

“Well…” Kion began and resisted by making a scowl again at Scar, “well who asked you anyway?”

“I assumed you did,” Scar shrugged. “After all you summoned me.”

“I summoned you,” Kion asked? “Why would I summon you, I don’t even know or like you!”

“Such is the power of the Roar of the Elders dear boy,” Scar explained. “It allows you to communicate with the lions of the past as well as defend the Pride Lands.”

“Okay,” Kion rolled his eyes, “clearly I don’t have no control of the Roar of the Elders. First it’s super loud, then it’s just a squeak and now I’m summoning a false king from beyond the grave? I mean out of all the elders why did I end up summoning you?”

“You’re feeling what,” Scar began asking? “Anger and resentment towards your king relatives? It’s no wonder you summoned me if we have that much in common.”

“Shut up,” Kion yelled. “I’m nothing like you! I promised my dad that much!”

“And yet here you are,” Scar glared. “Out in the open plains on your own, brooding and singing over power no one believes you can handle.” Kion bowed his head in a frown of guilt accepting this truth. Perhaps he truly was simply angry about his fathers words and that his traitorous predecessor was here to help.

“Then what do I do,” Kion asked? “How can I show my dad I can do this and how do I control the roar?”

“Trust your instincts,” Scar answered, “and show them you are right for the job. And do knot fret over controlling the roar for now, it will be there when you need it, as will I and all lions of the past until the Pride Lands end.” With those words Scar’s image became a pure black shadowy mist and dispersed.

“Wait,” Kion pleaded. “I still have questions!” But Kion knew there was no talking to him anymore as he could only heed Scars words now. “Trust my instincts, show them I’m right for the job, the roar will be there when I need it. All I need is a chance to show them that I’m…”

“Kion, Kion” Bunga called running up to his lion friend. “Janja, the hyenas, they’re attacking the gazelles!”

“What,” Kion asked with worry? “Oh no!” It was true; hyenas were forcing a herd of gazelle to stampede in order to avoid being eaten by them. Five laughing hyenas split between the gazelle in groups of two and three chasing them through the fields. Watching the hunt from atop a large hill was Ono, Beshte and Fuli.

“Guys,” Kion called them approaching them up the hill. “What’d I miss?”

“Check the sky,” Ono directed the lion. Kion noticed a vulture circling higher above the trees. “It’s Mzingo, he’s helping the hyenas, telling them where to strike next. It’s actually rather brilliant, in a devious sort of way.”

“I don’t get it,” Beshte pondered, “they already scored a couple gazelle. That should be plenty for all of them.”

“Yeah,” Fuli agreed, “why are they still attacking?”

“Janja and his clan will keep going until the whole herd is dead,” Kion explained.

“What,” Fuli asked? “No, don’t they know about the circle of life?”

“They don’t care about the circle of life,” Kion continued. “They’re not hunting for food, they wanna throw the Pride Lands into chaos. And it’s up to me to stop them.”

“Yeah,” Bunga cheered, he was the only one not to catch what Kion actually said. “Let’s get… wait, do you mean just you?”

“Right now,” Kion began to explain, “I’m the only member of the Lion Guard. Which means this is my responsibility alone.”

“But Kion,” Bunga moped, “I thought…”

“We’ll talk about this later,” Kion said. “And don’t worry, I have a plan.” And Kion raced down the hill full speed, leaving his friends highly worried, especially Bunga.

Hiding behind a rock, Kiara continued to monitor the situation with the hyenas and gazelle after sending her friend Tifu for help.

“What’s taking Tifu so long,” Kiara asked? “Dad needs to stop this.” But then she looked atop a hill in confused amazement to see her little brother looking down on the scene. “Kion, what is he… oh no.”

“Till the Pride Lands end,” Kion shouted, “Lion Guar defends!” He ran straight down the hill towards the fleeing herd. “I can do this, I can do this!” Kion began to turn right towards the two of the five hyenas. And as he approached them further, his ferocity grew stronger, illuminating the Lion Guard insignia on his left shoulder.

Finally Kion reached the first hyena and once in range, he took a bite out of its ankle. The corrupt predator yelped and whined as Kion moved on to the next one up front. But while barring his teeth, he first looked ahead of the second hyena to see a massive boulder.

“Perfect,” Kion targeted. He proceeded to the second hyena and like the previous one Kion bit its ankle. As the hyena succumbed to the pain, Kion ran to the boulder as the gazelle herd began to turn right away from the three remaining hyenas.

“Genius,” Ono commented from the first hill. “Kion diminished the hyenas to make the gazelle run away from Janja and the others!”

“That is a good plan,” Beshte said.

“I guess he doesn’t need us,” Fuli smiled.

“Yeah,” Bunga frowned.

Kion reached behind the boulder as the herd fled around the stone while he proceeded to catch his breath.

“Huh,” Janja noticed the gazelle was parting from his view as he and his other two companions slowed down. “What’s going on?” He looked to the side and saw that the other two from his pack were injured and licking their hind legs. “What happened to them?” That was when Mzingo the vulture descended in front of the three.

“I’m afraid we have a minor inconvenience in our plan,” Mzingo told him. “Kion assaulted your hyenas to give the gazelle room to run.”

“What,” Janja asked in shock and growled? “Where is he?”

“Behind that boulder,” Mzingo answered. The gazelle had vanished from behind the pointed rock as Kion stepped out to reveal himself with plenty of stamina and focus.

“Whoa,” Kiara watched still from behind her rock.

“Kion,” Janja growled again. “Let’s go boys!” The vulture flew away as the three hyenas dashed toward the lion cub. Kion looked to see Janja and the other approaching him but faced them with no wavering face.

“Now the tricky part,” Kion said and ran back to where he left the other hunters. On route, the injured hyenas noticed him and made furious growls. The two decided to work through the pain and charged at the cub heading toward them. “Here goes!”

“What’s he doing,” Ono asked? Once the distance between Kion and the hyenas he face had been closed in enough, Kion turned and the hyenas combined back into five chasing the lion cub.

Up above another hill, Kiara’s friend Tifu lead Simba, his wife Nala and Rafiki the baboon to the top to see how the situation had progressed since Tifu left.

“Simba, Nala,” Rafiki called, “look!” But all they saw was Kion being chased by Janja and his hyenas. 

“Kion,” Simba shouted.

“We have to help him,” Nala said. But before they could pounce into action Rafiki held his stick out in front of the two, stopping them.

“Wait,” Rafiki smiled. He then pointed up to the clouds to show them they had cultivated into a massive, thundering formation and were moving towards Kion. “I think we’re in for a show.” Simba and Nala looked at each other in worry and discomfort, but decided to follow through on Rafiki’s guidance.

The hyenas grew frustrated trying to keep up in their chase for Kion, while all the cub focused on was right in front of him; the edge of a cliff and a tree slightly to the side of his path.

“Almost there,” Kion judged. He continued to race forward as the hyenas began nearing him and began to laugh. Janja had drawn close enough to try biting the fur on Kion’s tail. “A little more…” Finally Kion had drawn close enough for his plan. “Now!”

As Janja tried taking another bite, Kion leaped to the side onto the tree at the edge of the cliff and bounced off over the Hyenas. While Kion was airborne they tried to halt sitting down but failed skidding there butts and fell off the cliff bouncing. Kion landed catching his breath as he looked to where the hyenas fell and after a moment he smiled and jumped up and down.

“Yes,” Kion cheered. “All right! Now for one last step, give Janja and his hyenas something to remember.” Kion ran over to the edge and carefully pounced down. Back on the top of the hill with the king, queen, Rafiki and Zazu continued to watch the prince in action.

“Wow,” Simba said.

“Yeah,” Nala agreed.

“Indeed,” Zazu also agreed.

“Mom, dad,” Kiara called running up the hill to her parents.

“Kiara,” Simba said with relief.

“You’re safe,” Nala said as they hugged their daughter.

“I might not be if it weren’t for Kion,” Kiara answered. “He saved me and all of the gazelle by himself. I’ve never seen him like this. I guess the elders knew what they were doing when they picked him.”

“They did didn’t they,” Simba asked looking at his smirking wife?

“Look,” Rafiki called out, “look.” The baboon pointed to Kion on a ridge above facing the hyenas licking their wounds. Mzingo flew in and landed on a branch on a tree the injured hyenas surrounded.

“Everyone alright,” Mzingo asked?

“Can it feather brain,” Janja snapped. “Get back and the air and find the gazelle.”

“Well since you asked so nicely,” Mzingo rolled his eyes spreading his wings.

“Don’t even think about it Mzingo,” Kion yelled hopping down the cliff on a jagged edge scowling at them all.

“Well if it isn’t Kion the lion cub,” Janja said walking up to him smirking. As he walked two of his hyenas, Cheezi the small one and Chungu the taller one with more muscle and Mzingo noticed the clouds forming behind Kion.

“I should go,” Mzingo said flying away.

“Uh… Janja,” Cheezi tried calling.

“Where’s the rest of your so called Lion Guard,” Janja asked Kion, completely ignoring his comrade? “Couldn’t find anyone who wanted to play with you?”

“Janja,” Chungu tried calling him to no effect.

“We got you out numbered lion prince,” Janja continued. “You better get out of here before you get hurt.”

“The Lion Guard is small for now Janja,” Kion said, “but I will defend the Circle of Life no matter what! You and your kind are not welcome in the Pride Lands, ever!”

“Janja,” Cheezi and Chungu tried calling. But it was not necessary as Janja finally noticed the looming clouds on his own and felt a shiver up his spine. Kion’s eyes began to glow with the lion insignia on his shoulder. The cub took in a deep breath and as he unleashed a mighty roar. Its sound was amplified by the following four giant lions formed in the clouds, casting out a gust of wind pushing away the hyenas.

The controlled nature sent the hyenas of another edge, having them bounce off multiple rocks until reaching the bottom. Kion continued the roar as his audience looked in amazement.

“Whoa,” Fuli said.

“Yep,” Bunga nodded, “now that’s the roar.”

“Did you hear that,” Rafiki laughed and cheered?

“Kion,” Nala said with soft pride.

“Whoa,” Tifu said. Kion finished the attack and the hyenas turned and retreated back to the Outlands whining. Janja took a moment to look back at the days’ victor.

“You win today Kion,” Janja said. “Next time won’t be so easy.” Kion looked down at the fleeing foes as he stood tall with scowling pride. Once they were farthest away, Kion released a loud pant of air as he relaxed his four legs and took quick breaths.

“Not bad,” Kion said still catching his breath as he turned around to climb back up where his friends and family were running toward him and calling out his name.

“That was awesome little brother,” Kiara commented.

“You stopped the hyenas and saved the gazelle,” Fuli added. 

“And all by yourself,” Bunga chimed in but with no enthusiasm and a worried voice.

“Yes,” Simba began, “why is that Kion?”

“Simba,” Nala tried interjecting.

“Let me finish dear,” Simba gently enforced. Nala rolled her eyes and allowed her husband to proceed. “Kion, I know I said your friends couldn’t be on the team, but why didn’t you have anyone help you?”

“I didn’t have time to wait,” Kion explained. “Janja could’ve had the whole herd for dinner by then. And I thought about what you said dad. I was taking my responsibility of The Lion Guard seriously when I asked my friends to join, but maybe I wasn’t taking it seriously enough.” Solemnly, Kion looked and walked over to his friends.

“I’m sorry you guys,” Kion apologized, “I believe you’re the best fit for the guard, but I’ve realized you’re not the right fit.” Ono, Beshte and Fuli paid focused attention, while Bunga was already saddened to what he was expecting to hear from his best friend. “Beshte, you’re the strongest I know, but I also know you’re the slowest. You’re always the last to catch up with us and in situations like today I need everyone to be by my side, except for the fastest anyway.”

“I understand Kion,” Beshte acknowledged, “and I was a little more out of breath going up that hill than Fuli and Ono were to be honest.” Kion smiled soft and nodded as he changed his gaze towards Ono.

“Ono,” Kion began, “do you even want to be in the Lion Guard?”

“Not really,” Ono answered. “The roar is cool and all, but I could come up with a number of factors that could’ve gone wrong if I or any of us stepped in earlier.” That was when Kion looked to Fuli.

“And you just don’t want to take orders from me do you,” Kion asked her?

“Not at all,” Fuli answered simply, “no humungous roar is gonna make me respect you any better.”

“Right,” Kion said and moved on to the last and rather depressed friend as they looked at one another with the most disappointed eyes. “Bunga listen, you are the bravest and there’s no one I want be on The Lion Guard more, but I’ve come to realize that… you’re the bravest because you go looking for trouble.” Simba pulled his head back, widened his eyes and opened his mouth at those words. “I think I need someone in the guard who’s brave… when they need to be.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Bunga said. The honey badger bowed his head in sorrow as Kion continued looking to him in regret and guilt. But before he could apologize…

“Simba,” Nala noticed? Everyone looked to the king to see he was near crying more than the boys were.

“I’m fine,” Simba said rubbing his eyes and then walked to Bunga himself. “Bunga, I’m sorry you can’t be a part of Kions team, but perhaps that doesn’t mean you can’t be a member of the Lion Guard.” Bunga and Kion widened their eyes at the great lion. “When I became king, I was uncertain about so much, but I had Nala, our shared Timon and Pumba and other friends to help me along the way. Kion’s definitely going to need a friend like you if he’s going to defend the Pride Lands.”

Bunga smiled with a tear as he hugged Simba’s arm.

“Thanks Sim…” Bunga began but realized the error in his composure and released his arm for a bow. “I mean, thank you your majesty. I can start by helping Kion find the other four lions to… hang on a sec, why didn’t you say they had to be lions?” All were confused to Bunga’s question.

“What are you talking about,” Simba asked? “I told both you and Kion that The Lion Guard has to be a team consisting of lions.”

“Not until you saw us up on the hill earlier,” Bunga explained. “You just said the team had to have the bravest, strongest, fastest and keenest of sight.”

“Yeah he’s right,” Kion realized. “You never said specifically what animals had to be on the team.” Rafiki widened his eyes recalling the meeting he and Simba had in the cave with the boys and took a step back.

“Boys,” Simba rolled his eyes, “I think I’d remember…” and that is when Simba grasped the memory of his mistake with a shocked face. “Oh, uh… sorry. I’ll try being clearer with you both in the future.” Kion and Bunga smiled stealing glances at each other.

“So,” Ono called out, “are we done here?”

“Yes,” Simba answered. “Let’s all go home.” Fuli was gone in a flash, Ono flew away and Beshte walked back home. Simba and Rafiki waited for the lionesses proceed ahead as they stayed behind with Kion and Bunga.

“Still friends,” Kion asked the honey badger?

“The best,” Bunga answered with a slug to the lion cubs shoulder. “I’ll see ya tomorrow to start looking for new lions!” And Bunga waved goodbye and ran on home to his uncles Timon and Pumba.

“Kion,” Simba said, “before we go home for today, I just wanted to say I’m sorry for not truly believing in you. And I’m proud of you for embracing your responsibility.”

“Thanks dad,” Kion appreciated and walked back over to the ledge to see the horizon. “But you were right, I wasn’t taking it seriously enough and was mostly excited about doing this with my friends. I understand what I’m meant to do.”

“Yes Kion,” Rafiki said, “it is- “

“I know Rafiki,” Kion interrupted calmly, “I know…” Kion took one last look over the ledge before singing his way home with his father as he sang one more song. 

Life, life is a circle, I'm told.  
And as the story unfolds  
I'm feeling stronger every day.

So right here, here's where I stand.  
And now I know who I am.  
No longer feel turned upside down.

Deep down, maybe I knew  
Someday my dreams could come true.  
And everyone looking up to me  
Will see who I was born to be.

It is time to face the world on my own.  
It is time for something bigger than I've ever known.  
No need to wonder, the choice is done.  
Now I believe I truly am the one.

Now, now is the moment to shine  
With all the worries behind  
And prove the naysayers wrong.

Deep down, maybe I knew  
Someday my dreams could come true.  
And everyone looking up to me  
Will see who I was born to be.

It is time to face the world on my own.  
It is time for something bigger than I've ever known.  
No need to wonder the choice is done.  
Now I believe I truly am the one.

Oh, it is time to face the world on my own.  
It is time for something bigger than I've ever known.  
No need to wonder the choice is done.  
Now I believe I truly am the one.

So, is it time?  
Is it time?

Yes, it is time!

Finished with his song, Kion followed his family inside Pride Rock fo a good night’s sleep. But far off from his homes’ boundaries, as the sun finished setting for the stars a dark fog emersed from a pond. With concentration the fog trailed to the grass facing Pride Rock. The fog then piled up and took shape of the deceased lion Scar scowling at the home of lions.

“Well,” Scar asked? A deeply voiced laugh was heard in the air as massive clouds began blanketing half the stars. The clouds twisted and turned until forming a lion of their own the size of a mountain.

“Still looking for praise, huh little brother,” asked the cloudy lion? Scar rolled his eyes. “Yes, you did well indeed. I knew with you guiding him he will make a great leader for the guard.”

“I’ll do whatever it takes,” Scar said. “I did not show it in life, but I truly loved this kingdom. And I’ll do whatever it takes to prepare him, for the greatest threat the Pride Lands have ever faced.”


End file.
